CANCER RESEARCH CAREER ENHANCEMENT AND RELATED ACTIVITIES ABSTRACT Training future cancer researchers across the science spectrum and providing a rich mentoring environment for faculty of diverse interests and backgrounds is central to realizing MCC?s goal of fostering high-impact discoveries that transform the prevention, detection, and treatment of cancer. MCC faculty participate in a pipeline of outstanding training programs and activities that enhance the skills of the current and the next generation of cancer researchers. These efforts are aimed at providing high-quality training that increase the ability to make novel discoveries about the biology of cancer, translate these into novel therapeutic strategies, and facilitate their application by MCC and community clinicians and health care workers. The goal of the MCC Cancer Research Career Enhancement and Related Activities (CRCERA) core is to attract talented individuals into the field of cancer research as early as possible (beginning with high school and extending through undergraduate, graduate/medical student, postgraduate/postdoctoral, faculty, and healthcare providers in our community), and to support and enhance the research skills and performance of each person pursuing a career in cancer research. The Core?s mission is to support trainees at all levels in their cancer-focused career by innovating in career enhancement activities. It also aims to attract and support a diverse and robust cancer research workforce throughout the San Diego area. CRCERA will accomplish these goals by pursuing the following Specific Aims: 1) To provide an easily accessible conduit for high school and undergraduate students, including underrepresented minorities, towards laboratory or clinical-based cancer research careers. 2) To provide multidisciplinary cancer research and training opportunities for graduate students, MD/PhD candidates, and medical students. 3) To provide career enhancement activities, funding support and mentorship for postgraduate fellows and all levels of faculty. 4) To provide professional development activities in cancer care for community health care partners. MCC?s approach to research education and training is based on a combination of: i) attracting talented individuals into the field by engaging them in cancer research starting even at the high school level; ii) providing a myriad of cancer research education and training opportunities in all the major disciplines that relate to the biology, prevention, detection, treatment of cancer; and to the quality of life of cancer patients; iii) offering formal degree programs at the undergraduate, graduate, and post-graduate levels in the basic, translational, population, and clinical sciences; iv) creating MCC- managed programs that reflect the center?s commitment to diversity and disparities research and to continuing education for community health care workers; and, v) partnering with consortium and other local institutional partners to create and sustain relevant cancer-focused research training and education opportunities. Specific strengths of the CRCERA core include strong regional training and educational partnerships and MCC?s absolute commitment to reach underserved minorities in the San Diego area.